La Veuva
by APersonNamedEssex
Summary: The Widowmaker. The most dangerous assassin the world has ever known. Shes never failed, and no one suspects it when she finally does at the terrorist organization known as Talon. But when they finally realize she did, all hell breaks loose and its up to a lithe brunette Brit to save her. (Im not good at summaries.. ) M for smut, language, violence and graphic descriptions
1. Chapter 1: Taken

**A/N So.. you've stuck around! yay, now we can begin. This is my first Overwatch fic and, seeing as the game hasn't even come out yet, i'm basing this off the animated shorts and the beta that i just played. If anything seems out of place or just wrong, let me know with a review or PM. Okay, you got your popcorn? Drinks? Candy? Soft pillow? Great! let's do this!**

 _ **Chapter I: Taken**_

* * *

Her arm shook as the bus drove over the bumpy asphalt of a street that lead to several chateaus that looked out over the metropolis below. The high mountain they were on looked out over a huge megacity, with the perfect view of the ocean that sat behind it. She opened her groggy eyes and looked out the window.

The city in question was bustling with the morning commute and traffic flowed as a river would on the highways and interstates that ran through it. Her hands came up to her face and she rubbed her eyes with her palms, wiping away what had been a restless nap on the return of an unannounced outing. She then ran them up through her long black ponytail, freeing any tangles that had formed during her short nap.

She continued looking out the window for another minute or two, letting the drowsy feeling pass. After she was fully awake, she reached down into her jeans' front pocket and retrieved a small, thin rectangular piece of glass. Her finger graced over the smooth clear surface and the device powered on. _Three new messages from Gerard._ Amelie sighed.

Things hadn't been going well with him the past few days. He came home one night, begging her to stay home and not leave, rambling on about some secret organization she had never heard of. He wouldn't say why, but he seemed dead set on keeping her home. He was the head of the multi-national group known as Overwatch, so he had more than enough reasons to be a little paranoid. Peace on Earth had been restored with the rogue omnics taken care of, and Overwatch now sat as the world's police force. There were more than a few people with targets on her husband's back, which he knew.

Today was Saturday. She had to wake up early and go down to the city for several errands that had come up during the week. Errands that couldn't be done by their servants due to the personal nature of them. Such as making sure that their finances were in order. Gerard, being the head of a peacekeeping agency, didn't really have the time to do it, so the responsibility was naturally passed down to her.

Another was a task solely for Amelie, which she liked much more and enjoyed far more than finances. She often stopped by the orphanages that were scattered across the city, handing out candy and small toys just out of kindness to the kids. The look on their faces . She even stopped by a local veterans center today to talk with several of the wounded and recuperating military veterans and talked with many about their experiences and was genuinely interested in the conversations. She found it intriguing how warriors could return to a civilian's life after the daily grit and sacrifice of being a soldier.

Amelie never really liked driving in the two or three fancy, expensive cars Gerard had bought for her. Even when it was a brand new, beautiful Lamborghini Huracan, she chose to take public transportation. At first, she loved it, but when she drove through the city, seeing the poor and homeless on the side of the road, curled up in what scraps they had left, she hated it. Why have a three million dollar car when there are people out there who can't even afford a meal to eat? That and you never know who you'd meet by just taking the bus.

 _Now to get ho-_ "Oi! Watch it, bub." Amelie looked up. A short, thin woman with short brunette hair, that looked like it could easily fall into her face, in a brown leather bomber jacket with a plain white t shirt under and dark blue skinny jeans and black and white sneakers sidled her way past a large bulky man that took up over half of the width of the center aisle. She walked towards the back of the bus where Amelie was seated. She couldn't help but turn away and look out the window when the brunette's amber eyes caught her own.

"'Scuse me, luv, bu' is this seat taken?" She heard the thick British accent next to her and jumped as the woman's voice caught her off guard. The brunette was standing in the haisle with one hand on the headrest of the seat next to her. Amelie's light blue eyes looked from the woman's hand to her face, examining the handsome features she found there. After a second, she realised she was staring into the amber orbs that looked back at her. The bus then lurched forward, sending the brunette falling to her right, towards the back of the vehicle. But before her face met the carpeted floor, a hand had grabbed onto her own and pulled her back up to her previous standing position.

The brunette's shocked expression quickly turned to relief and she sighed, grateful that she wasn't on the floor at the moment. "Phew! Almost bit the dust, huh?" she chuckled lightly.

"No." Amelie said out of nowhere.

"No? No wha'?"

"The seat. It isn't taken." She smiled at the cute brunette who made herself comfortable next to her. Amelie felt a slight bit awkward when the girl didn't initiate any conversation and instead stared straight forward.

"Oi.." She felt a finger poke her arm a moment later. "Wha`'s your name anyway?" The brunette's amber eyes turned golden as the morning sun rose higher in the sky. This didn't get passed Amelie and she couldn't stop staring into them. The more she examined them, the more beautiful they looked. "You there, luv?" the girl said, snapping her fingers in front of Amelie's face.

A light pink worked it's way onto her porcelain skin that was noticeable even in the slightest shade. "Je m'excuse, I am Amelie." She said, a heavy french accent lining her words. "And yours?"

"The name's Lena, but most just call me Tracer."

"Why do they call you that?"

"Well, long story short, i can manipulate time and move myself backwards, forwards or even sideways through time!" She said, arms raised in the air like a child that just admitted they finally found one of their missing toys. "Or well.. That's what Winston told me. Gave me this watch to make sure i don't go to crazy with it." She giggled as she looked down and pulled back her sleeve, revealing a watch that had a glowing holographic blue circle within another slightly larger circle.

"Hmph, I've never heard that before."

"Yeah, not many have. I wish i could say more, but I've kinda said a wee bit too much already."

"That is fine, Lena. I'm glad you even talked to me. Otherwise, this morning would have been much more dull."

She smiled at the brunette and, for a moment, saw something more than just a person. It didn't dwell in her mind, but she did giving it a second thought. _Could we be connected? I feel like I've known her my whole life, but i just met her._

Amelie opened her mouth to say something, but the bus coming to a halt also signaled the end of their interaction. "I am terribly sorry, cherie, but this is where i get off. It was wonderful meeting you." she said as she stood and sidled out into the aisle.

"Yeah, you too, Amelie. A pleasure." Amelie could see the small smile as a sign she didn't want her to leave, and she didn't either, but her life had to move on. Back to work, back to Gerard. Back to the day in and day out tasks at hand. And so she turned and walked, only turning around at the top of the steps to get one last glimpse of the cute little brunette who had the guts to sit by her. She was doing.. something and she was concentrated with the way she looked with her face scrunched up and the tip of her tongue stuck out one corner of her mouth. She wasn't looking up, and so Amelie didn't want to hold up the bus driver anymore than she already had and proceeded off.

As she stepped onto the concrete, she noticed two men in black and red suits, standing near the bus stop. She dismissed them, thinking they were just businessmen waiting for a certain bus or something else that would entail a normal day.

She turned and began the short walk home, but a few steps from the bus stop, she felt the cold metal of a gun barrel sticking into her side and saw the person holding it was one of the men. She looked at him in shock and he stared blankly back at her. A second passed and they didn't break eachother's gaze.

Then, an intense burning coated her side, and her entire body felt like it was on fire. A hand covered her mouth and she was dragged away, behind foliage that was on the other side of a rock wall that ran the length of highway the bus stop was on. Amelie was barely conscious, but could feel the metal prods that were sticking in her skin from the taser that she was shot with. Her feet dragged the ground and her head swung back with hooded eyes, trying to figure out what was happening. She saw the tops of the trees that surrounded them before it turned to metal when she was thrown in the back of a van. At least what she thought was a van. The space went dark when she heard a door close, and when the light had all but left, she felt the darkness tugging at her and she relinquished herself into sleep.

* * *

"Yeah, you too Amelie. A pleasure." Lena smiled sadly back at her, all to upset that she wouldn't be able to see the flawless brunette ever again. Then an idea was planted in her head by the great power of her mind. She pulled out a pen and a napkin that she had stuffed into her pocket that morning and began writing down her phone number. The moment she finished she looked up just in time to see Amelie stepping down off the bus.

Lena stood up and ran to the front, all but hopping down the stairs to the ground. She looked in both of the directions Amelie could of gone, but niether had what she was looking for. She turned back to get on the bus and stopped when she saw a black van pull out just accross the street. The two occupants looked alot like Talon operatives in a way with their black and red suits. While it had stopped, the man in the passenger seat had turned around and done something, and then turned back around grinning like a stupid kid. Lena Stared at them for a moment until the impatient bus driver yelled, "Well are ya gonna get on or what?!"

"Oh, right. Sorry!" she said as she glanced at the van one more time and proceeded back onto the bus. She couldn't shake the feeling something was wrong, but continued on with her day, hoping to once again come into contact with the beautiful woman she had met that morning, not giving up even the next morning and the next when she wasn't on the bus.

When news of the director's wife going missing reached her, she hadn't cared much until she saw the picture. A picture of Amelie being dragged into the same exact van she saw a few days earlier. The guilt and shame that overtook her drove her to tears that night when she retired to her bed. She vowed to find Amelie and keep her safe. Albeit, it was to herself, but she never broke her promises to anyone. And she wasn't going to start now.

* * *

 **A/N Just so you guys know, i know that the whole "Tracer not having her chest thing" goes against the canon story, but i liked it better with her without it.. i mean while she's not active, ya know? like when she is she'll put it on, but while she's not, she's dressed like a normal civilian..**

 **Anywho, Hope this is at least a little of what you guys were expecting. I'm gonna warn you, though, next chapter's gonna be a bit dark. What with Talon having a hold of Amelie, there's gonna be some dark stuff going on anyways. But, yeah. Hope i did good! Leave a review n tell me how i did, what you expected, what i could do better, what you want in this, basically anything really lol. I enjoy them, whether they're good or bad(Not as much as good tho haha).**

 **Next Chapter: Viva La Talon**

 **P.S. This is probably the only chapter that will have her in just plain civilian form.. but then again maybe not haha.**


	2. Chapter 2: Viva La Talon

**A/N Hey guys and gals, hope it hasnt been too long! Life has been crazy and now that its kind of settling back down and im getting into Overwatch and other games again, I hope to update much more over the next good while. Was the first chapter good? oh and the sneak peak of this chapter? yeah, i know it was a little different and i didnt use the same words, which i am sorry, but I hope it was everything you guys wanted.. really hope so! P.S. sorry, i forgot to replace the second (teaser) chapter and accidently just updated. All is fixed!**

* * *

The dim light overhead casted the room with shadows. It was colder than she was used to and yet, it wasn't freezing.. just uncomfortably cold. She tried to raise up, but was stopped but a leather strap that went across her chest. She looked down and saw that her body was literally bound to a cot with leather straps that held all of her limbs and even her torso down. She struggled against them in vain, not noticing the figure across the room. It smirked evilly as it's prey struggled. _Pitiful little thing.._

She finally gave up, laying her head back against the coarse fabric and out of breath. She closed her eyes, not remembering anything from the past few hours. How long had she been there? Days? Hours? Minutes? The last thing she remembered was the Brunette who had sat next to her on the bus. Her thoughts pondered what would had happened had she stayed just moments longer. She was startled awake by the sound of heavy footsteps on the other side of the room. She peered into the darkness, unable to make out anyone.

"Bonjour?" she raised her head slightly.

She was met with a low, almost devilish, chuckling and then the light above her shut off. Her arms tried to move along with her legs to no avail. Her heart beat faster and faster until a door slid open with a slight hiss, letting light flood into the room along with a man in a white coat. All around the room, lights came on. The room itself was white. Panels of the wall visibly separated by metal struts going from the floor to the ceiling every few feet. The man's eyes looked down at a holographic clipboard with notes scrolling down it as he skimmed through it. Behind him, a figure stood with the face of a skull. A mask, but still frightening, nonetheless. She looked up to the man in the labcoat.

"Où suis-je?" she squeaked out, barely audible.

The man barely acted as if there was someone there. He simply watched the holo-screen. Moments later a metal arm extended from the ceiling above, its end, a syringe filled with a clear liquid, came down to the doctor as he finally looked down at her. Amelie's breathing quickened seeing the mechanical arm and needle. The entire scene combined with the fact she had no idea of where she was caused her mind to go into a completely mad frenzy.

"No. No! Keep it away!" she yelled in vain. The man took her left arm and tightened the strap holding it, nearly cutting off circulation to her hand. She breathed heavily, whimpering before she felt the cold needle touch her skin before she pulled it free from her restraint, clawing the man across the face. He stepped back, hands holding his head and before she knew it, the dark figure with the skull was at her side with one of his metal clawed hands against her throat, holding her down hard against the metal frame. Her only free hand grasped it, trying to pull it off before the man showed back up. Four red lines streaked across his face along with a scowl. The reaper figure gripped her free arm with his other hand and held it down in it's previous position where the man then forcefully shoved the needle back into her vein. The substance felt nearly ice cold and tingled as it entered her veins. Her skin tingled and goosebumps spread across her body as it went almost numb. Her eyes went from frantically moving around the room and over the faces of her captors to still and focused on the ceiling.

"Ia loc ei în sus," The Doctor, she presumed he was, said.

The Reaper grumbled, grabbing the sides of the top portion of the cot Amelie was on, making it click as she was raised into a sitting position.

The Doctor then looked to her. "Who are you?"

She only looked over his shoulder, not responding.

He grabbed her chin in his hand and turned her gaze to meet his own, making her gasp at his sudden action. "I asked you a question."

She jerked her head out of his grip. "Amelie." She said, her lips forming a straight line, looking anywhere but at the other two people in the room.

"Yes," he said, his Romanian accent not escaping her. "That is your name, but not exactly what i asked. Who are you?"

She looked back up to him with a confused expression.

He took off his black-rimmed glasses and looked down to his lap, "Miss Amelie, what we have injected you with is not a normal injection. No, its no medicine or drug." He returned his eyes to hers. "We have injected you with six cc's of nanites." He smiled, content with the news he just delivered.

Amelie's eyes grew slightly wider and looked down to where the needle had entered her arm. There, a small drop of clear, almost shiny, liquid had formed. She felt her skin crawl and shook as she thought of the small machines moving throughout her system.

"If you do not comply, these Nanites will administer a shock. A single nanite may not hurt, no, but a couple billion? I think you'd be able to feel that, don't you?" He smiled again, as if it were a good thing. As if he had done something good. "Now," he started again, patting her knee and smiling big up at her,"why don't we get to know eachother, huh?" he chuckled.

* * *

"Who are you?" Reaper said through gritted teeth as he held her throat back against the worn cot fabric, his metal claws poking through holes that had been punched through days before.

The same question. The question she had been asked the past six days over and over again. Or was it just five? She didn't know. She only knew each day, She felt less like herself and more like an animal chained to a wall. She bit her tongue a moment and she tried to put the whole answer together she had formulated while she was pretending to sleep before her captors had entered the black room. The Doctor had told her several hints of what he wanted to hear, but each time she tried saying just what he said, she was punished even more than the last time. This time, though, she would put them all together. _Que dois-je perdre?_ "Amélie Lacroix, wife of Gerard Lacroix. I am an agent of Talon. A sleeper agent. I am the one who will kill Gerard. I will end Overwatch." her lips trembled and her voice was barely audible; her eyes shadowed by her disheveled hair. Her cheeks were stained with days of ruined make up from tears and her wrists red from the struggle of trying to get free. It was all in vain, though. She learned every time she was asleep, or forced to sleep, the straps holding her legs and arms in place were replaced with nearly brand new ones. There was no escape from this place.

He growled low in his throat, "Louder."

She raised her head enough to where her eyes just met the red spots that were supposed to be his. "I am Amelie Lacroix, a Talon sleeper. I will kill my husband for Talon! I will bring down Overwatch!" She all but spit into his faceplate with tears brimming into her eyes.

He tightened his grip for a moment and then chuckled, his almost maniacal voice resonating throughout the room like an echo. "Good." He released her, and a moment later, the door opened and the Doctor walked in, his clipboard held under his arm. And brought down the injection arm, sticking the needle into her vein for a moment before pressing a button that pushed a red liquid into her arm. This wasn't the Nanite injection she had been given the first day. This was some drug that they wouldn't tell her what it did or what it was. They only called it "the serum" around her. But she started to realize the changes that it had been creating. Her breathing had softened dramatically along with her heart rate that had steadily declined. Now, when Reaper was ordered to "stress test" her, she barely felt it.

Her eyes diverted to the grey concrete floor the Doctor stopped next to her. A pen stuck out of the clipboard, just enough for her to see it.

"What is your purpose?" He looked up from his clipboard at her, smiling the same smile he had every day for the past six days. She looked away from, giving no answer.

"Oh, no, no, no, my dear. You know what happens when you don't give the Doctor his answer." He smiled maniacally at her. The evil smile he bore when they first used the shock treatment on her. The same smile he had on when it was his turn to "stress test" her heart along with several other Talon agents. He looked up to the false ceiling, about to give Talon agents the go ahead to activate the nanites. Amelie knew she wouldn't get a chance like this for while, so she took it. Her wrist sprung free from her restraint, grabbed the pen, and then shoved it directly into the Doctor's neck. She watched his eyes grow in the bright light that lit the room for his "examination," as he called it. He went down to the floor, gurgling on his own blood. The life left his eyes and blood spurted out from the hole in his neck. She smiled the same smile the Doctor had given her the past week. A low chuckle resonated through the room and when Reaper growled and forced her head back against the fabric, she let it out, allowing it to resonate in the small room. Moments later, she was pinned to the cot by Reaper as Talon agents flooded the room.

* * *

"Perfect score," a short brunette whispered to herself as she looked down a holo-tablet reviewing Amelie's score in the target range of Talons training yard. She looked up as the door hissed open, a taller, more masculine, woman exited the range wearing a lab white sports bra and boxer briefs. She was far paler than the nurse had remembered, even though she had only seen the assassin-to-be a few days prior when she was asleep. She got the news she would be assigned to Widow after her mentor, Doctor Brett "Strange" was killed two nights ago. The pen Widow had used had gone straight through his femoral artery and he was dead before any medical personnel could even get into the room.

"Comment ai-je fait?"

"You know i don't speak French."

Amelie sighed, "My performance?"

"Thank you. You did alright. A little soft on the edges and could use some work, though."

Widow looked out over a railing to the virtually simulated environment that they had underground with them. She sighed again, "Comme une mouche dans une toile." she said almost to herself.

"Excuse me?"

"Not you."

The nurse let a faint look of hurt flash across her face before she looked down to her tablet again.

The nurse tried to look anywhere but up, keeping her eyes down on the tablet, scrolling up and down randomly, just keeping herself occupied. Widow stepped beside her, looking down at the tablet in the other woman's hands to see her scores, but instead caught a reflection staring back. Widow slightly raised an eyebrow seeing it and the nurse spun away, cradling the tablet to her chest and an obvious redness settling in her cheeks. Widow simply stared at the woman walking away and watched as she disappeared behind a hissing metal door back into the base. She wondered what that was. Attraction? Caution? Fear?

She thought of Gerard, but stopped when she imagined a gun sight in front of her. She shook her head and turned back to the sim room, picked up her rifle. The Widow's Kiss, the tech's had called it. It was smooth and fit perfectly in her hands. She sighted a target as its scope popped up and the barrel extended into its long range form. She thought of Gerard one last time. Then, she pulled the trigger.


End file.
